For Pony: Priest of Darkness
by Twin Kats
Summary: Pontifex "Pony" Dark, Prince of the Ghost Zone and Priest of Darkness. He's been traveling worlds, looking for amusement. Now though…he wants to find the father he never really got to know. And no it's not Pariah. / Mentioned Mpreg / Slash / Gore
1. Chapter 1

**For Pony  
**_**Priest of Darkness  
**__By Twin Kats  
Beta'd By ChikaraTheWolf (Blaziken837)_

Pontifex Dark had always been of the belief that Pariah Dark was a moron. It was _because_ he felt Pariah was a moron that Pontifex had even agreed to deny any relation to the Ghost King when the Ancients had sealed him up. Besides, he wasn't quite ready to rule his rightful Kingdom, and really, Pariah would probably break out of his sarcophagus if he ever heard that Pontifex took the throne.

Apparently, he took a little _too much_ after his dad for Pariah Dark's comfort. Then again, the Ghost King had always taken offense when Pontifex had pointed out a particularly _bad_ decision. He also typically went through with said bad decision with more vigor than before.

It was why Pontifex did it so often. The aftermath was always much more amusing in the end. That didn't mean that Pontifex didn't _care_ for Pariah. He did care for the King; after all it was _because_ of Pariah he even existed! So yes, he felt some form of childish love to one half of his parentage.

That _didn't_ mean he didn't think Pariah Dark a moron, nor did it stop him from agreeing to pretend to _not_ be related to the Ghost King.

The Ghostly unknown Prince sighed and lounged back, yellow eyes narrowing in thought as he gazed up at the green of the Ghost Zone.

He…_cared_ for Pariah Dark, as much as it annoyed him. It was for this reason that Pontifex was here, pondering what he had just learned not too long ago, lips pulled back into a slight snarl. He wanted to fry the traitorous little bitch _badly. _Hot flames began to spark at his fingertips with the mere _thought_ of what had happened while he'd been away.

Shortly after Pariah Dark's imprisonment, Pontifex found the Ghost Zone _boring_, but unfortunately he had no true way of getting out, and he didn't feel like exploring the human world at the time. The lack of Pontifex's other parental figure had left the young half-ghost with _half_ his powers rather unstable and almost _weakened_.

The Ghostly Prince couldn't even rip a hole in the dimensions like his father could, and his warlock abilities tended to come unbidden whenever he lost control of his emotions. So Pontifex had sought out Clockwork for, loathe as he did to admit it, help. The Prince had spent years under the Time Master's tutelage, learning to control the other half of his existence.

Then Pontifex went off and traversed the dimensions, looking for _some_ enjoyment out of his unlife. He'd visited worlds filled with vampires, aliens, and other interesting creatures, but almost all of them mirrored the world he was born to. Eventually he'd lost interest and moved on, and on, and on.

It was a mere whim that Pontifex decided to come back to his dimension of birth and look in to see what was going on. Incidentally, the Prince happened to step into Clockwork's Tower just as the Observants (horrible pissants, Pontifex secretly thought) had finished demanding some kid named Danny Phantom be killed. Curious, the Prince had quickly gone invisible before the Observants noticed his presence. He watched the entire scenario up until the boy vanished off into the future.

Danny Phantom would prove to be a good character to keep an eye on in the future, Pontifex realized then. After all Clockwork didn't let just _anyone_ muck around in time.

"You can drop the invisibility, Pony," Clockwork murmured after the teen half-human ghost and his friends had vanished into the portal.

With a roll of his eyes Pontifex dropped the invisibility and lounged on a shelf, toying with a skull he'd found there. He said dully, hiding his curiosity like a pro, "What makes that boy so special that you let him play in time, I wonder…?"

Clockwork had laughed and replied, "You didn't notice the resemblance?"

It had taken a second before the Prince put two and two together. He grinned. Danny Phantom would _definitely_ prove to be interesting. He may just hang around this world for a while more, if only to watch that boy.

"Mm…no, Pony, I don't think you will," Clockwork sighed and Pontifex scowled.

"I thought we agreed no cryptic messages about what I may or may not do, old man?" the Prince snapped out.

"Does that mean you _don't_ wish to know what's been going on since your absence?"

Clockwork had waved his scepter at the screen, blotting out Phantom and his possible future, instead showing the years Pontifex had missed. The Prince had scowled, his entertainment being cut abruptly, but he knew Clockwork always had his reasons for what he did. So he watched, and learned, and grew angrier and angrier.

He left the Tower in a rage, barely containing the flames from engulfing his entire being; which brought him to here, on this rock, pondering it all, blood boiling, and trying to focus on restraint.

"Oh, fuck it all," Pontifex hissed and shot off, the rock shattering from the force.

He'd never been all that good at restraint.

* * *

"Mmm…thank you for bringing this to my attention, Fright," Vlad murmured, setting down the chemicals. "It is certainly cause for…_concern_ if the Observants are butting into Daniel's life."

Fright Knight bowed deeply and rumbled, "My liege."

"You may leave," Vlad said negligently, waving a hand to the open and glowing portal. Fright Knight bowed again and moved to turn back towards the portal to leave when a sudden burst of flame shot through the glowing green swirls and tossed the knight into the nearest wall.

Startled, Vlad jerked his head up, looking for the source of the sudden attack. He made to shift into his ghost half when a fully enflamed figure stepped out of the portal. Yellow eyes were alight with almost sadistic glee.

"Hello Frighty…I'm _back_."

* * *

**Summary: **Pontifex "Pony" Dark, Prince of the Ghost Zone and Priest of Darkness. He's been traveling worlds, looking for amusement. Now though…he wants to find the father he never really got to know. And no it's not Pariah. / Mentioned Mpreg / Slash / Gore

_Welcome to For Pony! A series of stories based around a __**Looking For Group**__ and __**Danny Phantom**__ crossover idea mostly focusing on Pontifex Dark, better known as Pony. This is the first story in a hopeful series of stories to come._

_There will be major slash, even threesomes at some point (no, really, there __**will**__ be threesomes) and much gore will be had. After all…we're crossed with __**LFG**__ and in __**LFG **__there is __**Richard**__…_

_Anyway, enjoy~_


	2. Chapter 2

**For Pony  
**_**Priest of Darkness  
**__By Twin Kats  
Beta'd By ChikaraTheWolf (Blaziken837)_

Fright Knight's eyes went wide and round the minute his gaze landed on the flaming form of Pontifex Dark. A slow, dark grin settled across the Prince's pale lips and Fright trembled. Slowly the fire petered out. The ghost dully wiped off small bits of imaginary dust almost distractedly.

"M-m-m-m-m—" the Knight stuttered.

Vlad arched an eyebrow at the almost blubbering ghost of Hallowe'en and turned towards Pontifex with a rather puzzled expression. He took in quite quickly the almost regal stance the ghost had and tried to match it with any figure from his various artifacts. He came up with a blank.

It irked him, just a bit, and with a slight scowl, Vlad opened his mouth and said, "Excuse me, my dear young man, but who are you?"

Pontifex shifted his gaze to Vlad and actually _snorted_.

"I'm legally obligated not to answer that," he stated with a grin, "but then, I never cared for legal obligations. Besides…I _should_ thank you for showing the traitorous bitch's colors, shouldn't I? Father used to say that, at least…well, it was either thank or brutally murder. Hard to remember, sometimes. The two go hand in hand so often, you see."

Vlad balked and stepped backward, slightly disturbed but more curious about this mysterious ghost.

"But that doesn't matter. I have a little bitch to deal with…" Pontifex continued drolly.

Fright jerked and then narrowed his eyes. A bit of indignant rage settled around the ghosts form and he snarled out, "I'm not a _bitch_ you brat!"

It happened quicker than Vlad or even the Knight could comprehend. One second Pontifex was _right there_ looking completely bored, and then he was before Fright Knight with a very familiar looking piece of anatomy in his hand. With an almost sadistic expression, Pontifex summoned the flames to engulf the appendage until there was only ash cupped in his palm. Slowly, the Prince let the ash fall from his grasp and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" he uttered, grinning.

"Ulp," Vlad quickly raised his hands to his mouth, stomach rolling. On the ground Fright Knight let out a belated blood curdling scream and curled up, hands heading down to a profusely bleeding crotch.

"Oh…let me _cauterize _that for you," Pontifex uttered absentmindedly and pointed a finger towards Fright Knight. A jet of flame quickly engulfed the ghosts form, cauterizing the wound and burning the visible portions of the ghosts flesh. Fright jerked, almost in a move to crawl away. "Did the traitorous bitch forget I could do such a thing?"

"Shouuld beee'mpossble," Fright slurred, almost dazedly. "S'not...m'a ghossst…."

"Oh yes, we've seen just how impossible it is," Pontifex snorted. "After all your willy _isn't_ a pile of ash right there, and you _aren't_ delirious from pain, and your pathetic crotch _isn't_ a mass of burnt putrid flesh. Face it, Frighty, you're less of a man now…_and I'm nowhere near finished!_" His last words were hissed, eyes flashing. "Now what part of your pathetic anatomy should I take next, hmm? A foot? A hand? _Your head?_"

Pontifex reached down and yanked the pathetic ghost up by the front of his armor. Fright whimpered.

"Oh don't tell me I've broken you _already!_" the Prince laughed. "You are so _pathetic_, Fright Knight, and I plan to make an _example_ out of you…but unlike my _mother_, I'm merciful, after all. If you admit your guilt I'll leave you alone. _Promise_."

"I-I-I—"

"Yeeees?"

Fright blubbered almost uncontrollably for a minute until Pontifex tightened his grip. Then the ghost shouted, "I BETRAYED YOU MY LIEGE!"

Pontifex smiled, and it wasn't nice.

"Good boy…" he murmured, dropping the ghost. "Now where should I display your carcass…?"

"B-B-But m-my liege—you-you promised!"

The Prince sneered. "Oops! I _lied_."

* * *

Thirty minutes Vlad had been treated to torture techniques he never imagined being used on a ghost, and he was sure if it where any ghost other than Fright Knight they would have been dead within minutes, a thought that terrified him. As it was, the torture ended with the ghost Prince Pontifex Dark, as Vlad learned, hauling Fright Knight into the Ghost Zone, broken, burnt, and missing an arm and a few organs.

Not that the Knight needed them.

Vlad had hesitantly transformed and followed the Prince as he dragged Fright Knight to just outside Pariah Dark's keep (it was far enough away that even Vlad could see no one would logically connect the action to Pariah Dark or his ilk) and then crucified the ghost to a stone rock. A bloody message was written with Frights ectoplasm before Pontifex stepped back and nodded at his own work.

The Prince had then vanished.

Disturbed Vlad turned away and flew back into his lab. He'd have to find another useful pawn, since Pontifex had gotten rid of Fright Knight for the time being, but it was no skin off his back. He wouldn't want to get on the Prince's bad side anyway. Besides…he had an epiphany whilst watching Pontifex work. Or maybe it was a change of heart, or a tactful switch in career choice. Who knew? Still…it was after that day that he made a rather prominent decision that would affect the future to come.

Vlad threw away his plans for world domination.

* * *

A shadowed figure stopped before the crucified corpse, for yes it was now a corpse, of the Fright Knight. He took in the bloodied words, dripping green ectoplasm, and shook his head. A slight grin stretched across his blue, childish face as he tightened his grip on his hood.

"That moron is just trying to get caught," he murmured, floating gently to a stop before the bloody remains. Carefully he tugged off a glove and raised a hand. A faint glow of blue surrounded the palm and carefully he dragged the appendage cross the words, wiping them away.

Then he dipped his fingers into the still wet ectoplasm of the carcass, smirking lightly as he raised his hand up and began to write, slowly and deliberately. He made sure the message was just as bloodied and terrifying as the last, if a bit confusing.

Finished, he stepped back, surveyed his work, and nodded to himself.

"The fool is lucky I know what he means to the future…" the figure murmured as he tugged on his glove again. With one last look at the new message, the ghost flew off, changing midway from that of a child to an adult….

In the glowing green sky of the Ghost Zone two words stood out, ringing a haunting message for all that passed by. They glowed eerily, unsettling, and instilled a terror of all equines for miles to come. This message…?

_FOR PONY_

* * *

**Summary: **Pontifex "Pony" Dark, Prince of the Ghost Zone and Priest of Darkness. He's been traveling worlds, looking for amusement. Now though…he wants to find the father he never really got to know. And no it's not Pariah. / Mentioned Mpreg / Slash / Gore

_There IS a drawing of Fright Knight's corpse, however…if you want to see the drawing I'm afraid you need to be older than 18. It's very bloody. I had to list as mature on dA. Sorry!_

_Anyway…congrats on reading through the minute bit of torture! If you haven't puked from the imagery, double congrats! Yes…the story will very much be like this. All the time. Every chapter. Or so. Unless they're fucking._

_Then its different._

_:D_


End file.
